


По заявке Житель палаты - Прачечная

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Curtain Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat





	По заявке Житель палаты - Прачечная

"Нормальные люди делают это в церкви", - подумал Дин, бухнув на стиральную машину сумку с бельём. "Есть специальный такой чувак, в специальной одежде, к которому все приходят и говорят о том, о чём не скажешь никому другому".

В принципе, нормальные люди много чего ещё делают по-другому, например, если решат раскошелиться на два четвертака, то разделяют своё тряпьё на белое и цветное. Или на хлопок и шерсть. Или то - быстро, а это вот - осторожно. Они с Сэмом, было дело, делили на "твоё" и "моё"...

А потом разделили постель и перестали ругаться из-за стащенных чистых носков, уведённых втихую рубашек.

Сейчас Дин раскладывал по машинам просто - налево поношенное, можно в грязи и болотной тине. Направо - уляпанное в крови, присыпав для верности проверенным винчестеровским порошком из колдовских трав. По-честному - надо было зашить дыры, чтоб не порвало на ленты. Но Сэмова кровь, как магнит, прилипает на кожу, хрен счистишь. Он лучше подкопит на новую майку, две, три, а эту оставит на тряпки, мыть детку. Держать в руке, перебирать полосы ткани, вспоминать как налажал, и жрать себя поедом за это каждый раз, пока ад не остынет.

И, сколько бы Сэм не бесился, доказывая, что он взрослый, самостоятельный, сам кому хочешь наваляет, для Дина это ничего не меняло. Он должен защищать Сэма, иначе кровь брата будет на его руках. 

И Сэм нагло врёт, когда говорит, что он не такой же. В этой жизни они всё разделили пополам, сумасшествие тоже.

Они ненормальные, им не нужна церковь. Тот, кто остался на ногах, принимает исповедь у второго, в прачечной, через стены и километры. Сейчас не имеет значения, что Сэм едва дышит, обколотый транквилизаторами. Не важно, что горло заткнуто трубкой, нагнетающей в лёгкие кислород. Дин как наяву слышит:

"... прости, ибо я грешен".

Вся жизнь выворачивается исподним наружу. Тайные страсти, секреты лезут на свет, норовят попасть в сердце шипами. Он привычно переложил крошечный свёрток, с фалангу длиной. Дин никогда больше не наденет амулет. Но однажды уже сдуру выкинул, больше не трогал. В конце концов это был подарок для Сэма, ему и решать.

Однажды он выкинул своё фото из его карманов, и Сэм едва не пришиб в ответ. Снятое вечность назад, до сделок, до ада. Дин в первый раз в жизни взревновал. К себе, молодому и яркому, без пепла во взгляде и седины в волосах. А Сэм чуть костылём не отходил. Выволок на улицу в ясный день, и гонял, щелкая фотоаппаратом и матерясь. Когда успокоился, понурился и протянул фотик ему. Тогда только Дина проняло. И впрямь, не с фальшивых же удостоверений изображение для памятника брать. 

До сих пор передёргивало. Он не смотрел ни разу те фотографии, боялся представить могилу.

Проинспектировал коллекцию презервативов. Разные, но все дорогие, специальные. Сэм не доверял ему выбирать, огрызался, что для своей задницы хочет только самое лучшее. Дин хмыкнул, вспомнил, как Сэм впервые не обнаружил резинок в его карманах. Как понял, что посторонних девчонок между ними больше нет. Что-то полыхнуло тогда в его глазах. Гремучая смесь. Пьянящая.

Всегда между ними так - остро, в молчании. Жгуче-невыносимо и крышесносно. Чем глубже зароешься, тем больнее.

Вина - острая, как случайный кусочек чили в буритос, плата за промах. Дин не ревнив и не любопытен, рыться в чужих вещах - наказание. С его шестнадцати лет, когда Сэм раскопал в сумке "Сисястых мулаток", ему стыдно. Он не хочет лезть в Сэмовы тайны, ему уже хватит дерьма. Лучше бы он лежал вместо брата в больнице, лучше бы Сэм выворачивал его карманы перед стиркой. И лучше бы не ему вытащить среди комка банкнот, чеков и пластинок жвачки потрёпанную открытку. Валентинку с прошлого года. Корявое, в спешке приписанное к печатному тексту, выданное вроде как в шутку, но правдивое:

"Сэмми, будь моим Валентином,   
люблю тебя, чувак".

Пальцы сводит - Сэм понял. 

Хлам разный, телефоны девчонок с заправок сразу летят в мусорную корзину. А затёртый до глянцевитости кусочек картона с сердечком и обтёртыми блёстками - Дин складывает в бумажник - к документам, кредиткам и памяткам, где заначку искать, если припрёт.

Дин выдыхает, они объяснились. Сэм - понял.

"... с Богом иди, сын мой..."

У них всегда - очень медленно, больно и остро. Всегда в тишине и молчании. Через исповедь у испачканной кровью одежды. Только так. Медленно и надёжно.


End file.
